


Dream's End

by kyallu



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 22:36:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2828492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyallu/pseuds/kyallu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His body feels clumsy and unfamiliar, though it was not so different half a minute ago, and his memories are covered with cobwebs from disuse. But there is one thing he knows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dream's End

**Author's Note:**

  * For [magisterequitum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/magisterequitum/gifts).



> This was written in response to magisterequitum's prompt, _Kunzite/Venus, wake me up_. Major spoilers for episode 12 of Sailor Moon Crystal.

There are many ways to define who you are. External, internal. Jobs and hobbies and family and friends, memories, values, hopes and dreams. Kunzite has never bothered. There is no need when the clarity of his mission chimes in time with his queen’s voice. He knows what he needs to do.

Who he _is_ never gives him pause until someone else voices it. Heels teetering over the edge of a Tokyo rooftop, desperation and sorrow on her face, Sailor V cries out for him to stop. _This isn’t who you are._

The world wavers for a moment in his surprise, until his queen’s voice sets it right again. (Momentarily. The unconscious figure of his prince is so strong a link to his past, she is forced to hollow him out - hollow them all out.)

Kunzite remembers none of this when the Senshi arrive at the North Pole. But in the end it hardly matters.

There is light blinding from outside the cavern, her voice shouting, _Isn’t there someone you care about?_ Prince Endymion’s face behind his eyelids, and it’s not so much the world wavering as _shattering_. He blinks, and wakes from the dream.

His body feels clumsy and unfamiliar, though it was not so different half a minute ago, and his memories are covered with cobwebs from disuse. But there is one thing he knows. A star he sought out instinctively and has always been able to find in a moment.

"Venus," he says, just one word. It is the first time her name has passed his lips in this lifetime. The familiarity is its own affirmation.

A smile breaks across Venus's face like she's watching the sun rise for the first time, and for a brief moment, he feels such profound _relief_.

Perhaps, he hopes, this will be a beginning.


End file.
